grimms_and_sabines_wako_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Awesome Hamms One Shots~
Okay hey. I like the ship of Hamms. Here are some One shots One: She turned to good and turned to kiss me Set druing the movie after they save Grimms HAN: GRIMMS! HAN runs to the fallen GRIMMS side GRIMMS *weakly*: Saabbine... GRIMMS blinks GRIMMS: Han… GRIMMS smiles HAN: Grimms… HAN picks up GRIMMS HAN: What happened to you? GRIMMS: I don’t know, really… What did they do to you… HAN: Nothing but play with my feelings. HAN smiles GRIMMS: What do you mean… HAN: They just tortured my brain with the thoughts of you being evil and you being… GRIMMS: Dead. HAN: Yeah.. Dead. GRIMMS: You do care… HAN: Of course I care, Grimmy. I mean Grimms GRIMMS: Grimmy is fine, if you want to call me that. Hehe. HAN: Well, Okay Grimmy. *laugh* Um, there's something I want to tell you… I told you this before but you… GRIMMS: I don’t care what I did before, what? HAN: I, um l-l-l… BOTH: Love you… HAN’S Face turns red as he looks at Grimms, who just laughs HAN: You, uh said… You do? GRIMMS: Yes, I do! And I have since the a little after the beginning! I just, couldn’t say it… HAN kisses GRIMMS GRIMMS: PHAM! HAN: Um, sorry? HANS face is red again GRIMMS: You just did that… HAN: Don’t kill me… GRIMMS laughs GRIMMS: I’m not going to kill you, Han! HAN: Thank Goodness, Grimmy. HAN and GRIMMS both laugh GRIMMS: I’m going to go find The Doctor and Sabine to insure them I’m all right! HAN lets go of GRIMMS and GRIMMS kisses HAN on the check GRIMMS: Bye, Mr Solo! HAN: Bye, Grimmy… HAN smiles Two: Just close your eyes Set during the altertive Force Awakans, this is where canonly Han and Leia are renuited but in this universe, its Han and Grimms. Grimms is sad because she has no idea where Poem, Luke-Tyler, or Leia-Rose are and I headcanon that Sabine and the doctor regnerator, leaving her all alone... Han and Grimms were also seperated, not because they wanted to but because Grimms wanted to save there son and Han left and they regreat everything.. yeah GRIMMS: It's not all right... It just... ITS ANYTHING BUT ALRIGHT, HAN! HAN: Grimms... GRIMMS starts to cry and Han pulls her in for a hug HAN: Grimmy, it'll be... GRIMMS: No-o-o H-han. It's not going to be alright! T-they d-don't remeb-b-ber me-e-e... A-and n-nobodies h-here.. HAN: I'm here. GRIMMS looks up at Han GRIMMS: Y-your a-all i h-have left... GRIMMS sobbing increseses HAN: Grimmy... HAN puts hes hands on GRIMMS face HAN: Grimmy, no body can hurt you anymore. I'm here, everything will be okay. GRIMMS: Y-you sure? HAN: I can never promise you anything, Grimmy. All I can promise is that I'll be here. GRIMMS: L-life is just r-ruined... No P-p-poem, n-noohoh Luke-T-tyler or L-leiaa-R-r-rose... No B-ben.. N-no T-t-time Lords... HAN: Just me and you. Grimms, everyday I was without you or the kids were the worst days of my life... I regreat everything... GRIMMS hugs HAN GRIMMS: I'm never letting you go, Han. HAN: I never ever wanted to let you go. HAN kisses GRIMMS HAN: Everything thing will be alright, just close your eyes... GRIMMS: The sun is going down... BOTH: You'll be all right... HAN: No one can hurt you now... <3 Category:Blog posts